nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gnomish Confederation
The Gnomish islands of Acadia and Tyrus are filled with technological wonders both dazzling and dangerous. The Gnomish Confederation is one of the longest standing kingdoms in the region and despite the occasional explosion or runaway clockwork monstrosity, the gnomes live in relative peace. Demographics Population: 144,224 split as evenly as possible between the two islands. The subcommittee on urban planning and development constantly moves residents between the two islands in order to maintain balance. Economy Imports - Olive oil, wine, ale, grain, beef, lumber, produce, herbs, ore, gems Exports - Siege weapons, cheese, fish oil, crafts, machinery, wool, potions, pottery, maps and charts, explosives Geography The Gnomish Confederation consists of the two islands of Acadia and Tyrus, located off the east central coast of Elira. The islands are densely populated, with multi-level buildings, workshops, and warehouses filling much of the available land. Many of the natural resources such as lumber and ore have been exhausted by the industrious Gnomes, so they rely heavily on their trading partners in Waymere to provide those materials. Government Constitutional Monarchy advised by the Conclave of Guilds and the High Council of Department Heads The two islands of the Gnomes are part of a constitutional monarchy where the king is elected for life by the Conclave of Guilds. The Conclave consists of the elected leaders of the gnomish guilds, currently numbering around 2000. It is divided into numerous committees and subcommittees, each tasked with a particular issue or problem facing the kingdom. The various committees report back to the High Council of Department Heads, who bring recommendations to the king. The High Council of Department Heads is a body of 12 Gnomes, each tasked with overseeing the innumerable committees of the Conclave of the Guilds that fall under their department. The 12 Departments are War, Treasury, Law, Magic, Maintenance, Diplomacy, Technology, Religious Affairs, Intelligence, Agriculture, Commerce, and Culture The King ratifies and enforces laws proposed by the High Council, has veto power, handles foreign diplomacy, religion, defense of the islands, and administration of justice. The King rotates every year between the two capitals of Acadia and Tyrus and relies of The High Council of Department Heads and the Conclave of the Guilds to advise him. Society When gnomish bards sing of ancient deeds that are today but distant memories, their stories are of bitter rivalries and of wars so terrible that they nearly destroyed the island nations of Acadia and Tyrus. Fortunately, those days are long past and the gnomes of both islands prosper under the banner of the Gnomish Federation. The Gnomish Federation has lasted for 800 years, and is considered the most stable nation in the east. The Gnomish people are industrious, deliberate, logical, practical, and inquisitive. Some races consider them blunt and tactless, but the logical gnomes see no reason to waste time on not saying what you mean. The gnomes abhor chaos and disorder. This trait is reflected in their cities, towns, and neighborhoods which are known for their meticulous organization and planning. The gnomes are honest traders, loyal friends, and fierce enemies. The people of the two islands are known to hold grudges almost as long as dwarves. Gnomes are fascinated with magic and are adept in illusion, enchantment, charm, and the crafting of wondrous items. The twin cities of Acadia and Tyrus are bustling hubs of commerce and industry. Despite a tendency to explode, gnomish inventions are valuable and highly sought after tools. Their siege weapons can be devastating when they work properly, and their airships and gliders are a marvel of technology. Category:Om Category:Geography Category:Gnomes